Unidos eternamente
by Piketuxa
Summary: Uma noite calma, com o céu limpo, deixando exposto as brilhantes estrelas, poderia ser um ótimo palco para pensamentos profundos e demonstrações de carinho.


~ **Unidos eternamente **~

**Capítulo único**

* * *

— É lindo, não? — perguntou Kotarou assim que terminou de subir a pequena elevação, encarando o céu e depois voltando-se aos gêmeos, esticando a mão para Yui, ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Quando a menina sorriu-lhe, agradecida, batendo as mãos no vestido para limpar o pó inexistente, Kotarou se virou para ajudar o menino, Iku, mas ele já havia subido e observada o céu atentamente, com os olhos brilhando de admiração.

Uma pontada de desapontamento lhe invadiu por não poder ajudá-lo como gostaria de ter feito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, um enorme orgulho por ver que ele era capaz sozinho lhe encheu de alegria, fazendo-o sorrir, admirando aquele garoto tão forte e altivo.

— É muito bonito mesmo — sussurrou o gêmeo mais novo ao observar a extensão do firmamento à sua frente, as brilhantes e cintilantes estrelas a enfeitar a longa negritude.

— Sim sim, muito bonito — exclamou Yui alegremente, seus belos olhos azuis brilhando diante da nova descoberta.

Dificilmente saíam de noite e, quando saíam, era para ir a algum lugar da cidade, de onde era praticamente impossível ver o céu daquele modo. Viam apenas alguns pedacinhos onde haviam poucas estrelas, ou simplesmente não dava para ver nenhuma.

Parados, os três ficaram a encarar o céu por longos e longos minutos, talvez horas, não sabiam, e não queriam saber. O importante no momento era aproveitar aquela noite e aquela oportunidade que poucas vezes na vida poderiam ter: a oportunidade de refletir.

Ora, aqueles dois pequenos nada haviam para pensar, mas Kotarou sim, muitas coisas.

Começando pela bonita amizade que possuía com a família Mizushima e o amor que escondia por um dos gêmeos até os problemas que enfrentava diariamente, sua própria família e seu trabalho.

Era apenas mais um jovem vivendo sua juventude, mas se esforçava para atingir as metas de sua família. Atualmente, por causa da doença de Yui, estava estudando para fazer medicina, trabalhava meio período e passava um tempinho com sua irmã mais velha, quando conseguia. Nada demais, uma rotina normal e monótona.

Bem, assim seria se não nutrisse sentimentos por Iku, o gêmeo mais novo e ainda um menino. O que sentia por ele era algo sujo e errado, mas não conseguia evitar.

Os gêmeos se sentaram ao seu lado, um de cada lado, e Iku encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto Yui abraçava seu braço, ambos encarando a bela paisagem à frente.

O límpido rio, calmo, se estendia até o outro lado, onde havia casas. A ponte que entreligava os lados estava sem movimento, era tarde e todos deveriam estar jantando.

Eles deveriam, mas não estavam. Os pais dos gêmeos haviam deixado-os sobre os cuidados de Kotarou, e ele, vencido pelos dois travessos, foi arrastado para fora de casa, onde escolheu um lugar calmo para ficarem.

Um leve aperto em seu braço fê-lo virar o rosto, encarando Yui com interesse. Ela estava séria, encarava o céu com preocupação.

— O que houve, Yui? — perguntou ele se preocupando, Iku encarou a irmã com interesse.

— Eu estava me perguntando quantas vezes mais eu poderei encarar esse céu… — comentou serena, deixando o irmão mais novo apreensivo.

— Yui-neesan… — murmurou Iku com voz sofrida. Com o cenho franzido, Kota se inclinou e tomou o pequeno rosto entre suas mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Nunca mais diga isso. — mandou com expressão séria. — Pense que você teve a oportunidade de olhá-lo mais uma vez, não que pode ser a última. Nós conseguiremos salvá-la Yui, tenha esperança na vida — disse abraçando-a carinhosamente, sofrendo por ela.

Ela não merecia aquilo, era tão pura, tão inocente. Era só uma menina, por que não poderia viver como qualquer outra pessoa? Como qualquer outra criança? Se apaixonar, viajar, cozinhar, estudar… Ela deveria ter direito a fazer tais coisas!

Por que Deus era tão injusto? Por que ele escolhia os melhores para carregar o fardo dos pecadores? Ela era como um anjo, ela deveria ser feliz…

Ao se afastar dela, sorriu para ambos, tentando acabar com o clima sofrido que se instalara por ali. Abriu os braços, recebendo-os em um abraço, enchendo-os de amor e carinho.

Amava aqueles dois – pelo garoto era um amor diferente, mas ninguém precisava saber –, lutaria até o fim por eles, pela felicidade deles, pelo sucesso deles. Amava-os demais.

Nunca os abandonaria.

Erguendo os olhos para o céu, os três contemplaram o destino que lhes esperava.


End file.
